


Pidge is a (submissive) Girl

by Saasan



Series: Pidge is a Girl and Lance is a Dork [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Ben Wa Balls, Blindfolds, Dom Lance, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Pidge, this was from a prompt don't blame me, yeah with the tags you know the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Lance has some kinky needs that Pidge decides to turn around on him.





	Pidge is a (submissive) Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I wouldn't be able to do the prompt because I didn't think I could write a Dom!Lance, but it turns out this was super fun.

Lance sidled up to Pidge's desk and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

 

“Hey lovely,” he whispered.

 

“Hey nerd,” she smiled without looking up from her code work. “What do you want?”

 

“Can't a guy want to give his gal a smooch without having his motives questioned?” Lance asked innocently.

 

Pidge smirked and pushed back in her chair, tilting her head back to look up at him. “I dunno, Lance. Can he? Or maybe you don't want anything?”

 

“As it so happens, on a _completely_ unrelated note, I do want to um, ask you...something,” Lance said, trying to sound noble even as he fidgeted nervously.

 

“Pfft,” she giggled. “Lucky for you, you're kinda cute when you're embarrassed. So, what sexy favor have you come to beg of your awesome girlfriend?”

 

Lance knelt on one knee and extravagantly bowed with a flourish. “M'lady girlfriend, would you do me the honor of tying me up and dominating me in anyway you see fit?”

 

Pidge looked at him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. “Lance, are you asking me to do some BDSM stuff with you...?”

 

Lance flushed bright red. “Um, well, I like strong women...?” he squeaked. “And I might have dreamed about you whipping me three days ago and haven't been able to think straight since, so....” He coughed into his hand.

 

Pidge settled in her chair and pressed her fingers to her lips, considering.

 

Lance tried not to sweat too obviously under her calculating gaze. “I-it's okay if that's too weird or something. It was just a dream, so no biggie. Took a lot of courage to ask, though, so if you would please say something so I could stop freaking out, that would be awesome,” he added.

 

Pidge leaned back and crossed one leg. She assumed a face of coy indifference. “Lance dear, what makes you think you've earned it?”

 

Lance swallowed hard and licked his lips. “How would you like me to earn it?”

 

Pidge leaned forward and touched one finger to his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. “Hmmm,” she said. “I think I'd need to see what you think I'm capable of first. See if you can give it as good as you get it.”

 

Oh fuck. She was going to make him _earn_ it. Hell yes.

 

Lance cocked his smirkiest smile and arched an eyebrow a mile high. “Babe, you are in for the pounding of a lifetime. Give me a list of hard No’s and I’ll make your dreams come true.”

 

“Mmm,” she said, pursing her lips in a tiny, amused smile. “I’m looking forward to it. Now get your butt out of here. I've got code to fix.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Lance said and bowed his way out of the room to the music of Pidge's chuckles.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

It was several days before Lance could finish his preparations and he was properly wound up over it. Pidge kept a (fairly) calm demeanor, but Lance knew her well enough to see that she was practically humming with excited energy and could NOT wait to channel it how he saw fit. Once they were finally done with their Paladin duties for the day, they quickly reviewed their list and safeword and then split apart to their own rooms to change.

 

Lance sat on his bed, knee bouncing with nervous energy when at last Pidge appeared in his doorway with a shy smile and slipped into his room, locking the door _very_ thoroughly behind her. He rose from the bed and motioned with one finger for her to come to the center of room. She did and stood, waiting, as he circled her slowly, appraising her robe before tugging on the sash, letting the silky garment pool on the floor. Pidge was wearing a black lace corset with matching thong. She blushed slightly at his appreciative hum and kept her eyes on the floor as he circled her again. He stepped in front of her.

 

“Take off my clothes,” he commanded. Pidge carefully removed and folded each article of clothing in turn. He nodded approval and took himself in hand, giving his cock a few lazy tugs. Pidge's eyes followed the movement and he chuckled before leaning in to whisper “Maybe later, babe. If you're good,” and then let go. “Turn around,” he said and Pidge immediately complied.

 

He picked up the sash from her robe and carefully wrapped it over her eyes, creating a blindfold. He kissed her shoulder and the shell of her ear, nibbling her earlobe before whispering, “Everything feeling alright, Pidgeon?” Pidge nodded, her breathing a little heavy already. Lance stepped away again, embarrassed by how hard he was just from the sound of her breathing going unsteady.

 

“Hands above your head,” he commanded and then captured her wrists in handcuffs, guiding her to the wall, and attaching the cuffs to a chain, keeping her loosely in place. He admired his handy work for a moment, simply watching her quivering in anticipation. As part of their agreed on play, Lance had picked everything beforehand without telling her what was coming. She'd been specific in her requests so he was confident he wouldn't be doing anything she didn't like, but he was damned nervous about whether he'd being doing things she _did_ like. Mostly she wanted to be surprised, to have him be completely in control from start to finish, so frankly just restraints and a blindfold covered most of that, but he hoped his other plans would add something extra. He checked the cuffs before fetching the toy he'd picked for her.

 

Lance pressed a cool orb against Pidge's lips.

 

“Lick it,” Lance said softly.

 

Her pink tongue darted out to swirl over the orb, tasting and testing it.

 

“Do you want to know where this will go?” he asked. Her shudder in response was very rewarding. “You’ll find out soon,” he promised, giving her mouth the lightest of kisses—barely a brush of his lips against her own.

 

Lance swirled his hands along her hips and down her thighs, kneading her muscles and relaxing her as he knelt down. He directed her to place first one leg than the other over his shoulders, effectively holding her weight so there was very little pull on the handcuffs and allowing her to rest her back on the wall if needed. He gripped her hips and ducked forward, nuzzling at the dark hair under her thong as he gently pulled it aside with his thumb. Pidge squirmed a little at the feel of his hot breath, and Lance smiled, simply ghosting over the delicate skin until he licked one quick stripe across her. Pidge gasped and squirmed in earnest, earning a chuckle from Lance as he held until she stilled.

 

“Stay steady, mi amor,” he said, kissing her thigh. Pidge took several deep breaths and then Lance licked across her again. Lance teased her over and over again, reprimanding her when she moved too much, kissing and sucking on her folds when she was still again. Once she was whimpering and panting he pressed his tongue in deep, allowing her to squeeze him with her legs as she trembled before pulling back and helping her set her legs on the ground.

 

“Lovely, just lovely,” he whispered. “You did so good for me.”

 

Lance glowed with pride at Pidge’s bashful smile and deep blush. He was feeling more confident in his plans now, but the next step was the one that worried him the most. He brought back the small orb and pressed it against her mouth again, reminding her.

 

“Do you think you can hold this in for me?” he asked. Pidge trembled and nodded. “So perfect for me,” he praised, kissing her cheek and biting her earlobe as he brought the orb to entrance. “Here, Love. Just for me.” He slowly eased it into her, feeling her clench, and withdrew his finger, fully satisfied (and not a little aroused) that the ball remained inside her.

 

Pidge shifted her weight a few times, biting her lip as she felt the orb shift. Lance kissed the corner of her mouth and reached up for her handcuffs.

 

“Turn around,” he said.

 

She obeyed, keeping her hands raised and he clicked them back in place.

 

“Arms okay, Pidge?” he asked, suddenly worried. He’d taken a bit longer teasing her than he’d planned and he was relieved when she nodded without hesitation.

 

Lance tugged down her thong and she stepped out of it, clearly mindful of the orb moving inside her. Once she was naked from the waist down, Lance lined himself up behind her, tucking his erection between her legs but giving no indication that he planned to enter her. Pidge whined quietly and attempted to rub his head over her clit but Lance bit her shoulder lightly and she immediately stopped.

 

“Good girl,” he said and kissed lightly over the bite. He brushed his cock against her clit as a further reward (and not at all because he was horny as hell and fighting not to just take her already) and moved his hand to her hip, smoothing her skin with his hand and pulled back and smacked her. It wasn’t hard, but it was unexpected and made her jump, causing her to clench and squeeze his cock between her thighs.

 

“Fuck, Pidge,” Lance gasped. He hadn’t thought through the repercussions of that but decided this was a fantastic turn of events. He alternated between gentle massages on her cheeks and quick smacks, turning her cheeks a rosy pink. Lance’s cock was weeping and practically begging to be touched and based on Pidge’s trembling and quiet whimpers that steadily grew in volume and frequency, it was time to give them both some relief. Lance had one more thing to try first, though, and he was excited.

 

Lance kissed her shoulder and left to grab the item before quickly returning to Pidge and placing another orb to her mouth, rolling it across her lips.

 

“Do you think you can take another for me?” he asked.

 

Pidge’s eager nod sent a spike of arousal straight to his cock and he held back a moan as he placed the orb at her entrance, teasing her before guided it in. She gasped and leaned back against him, sagging.

 

“You good, Pidge?” he asked in concerned but she turned her head and mouthed kisses against him before nodding. He grinned at his success. “So amazing, so good,” he murmured as he reached up to release the handcuffs. Lance scooped her up and then placed her gently on his bed, scooting in beside her.

 

“Alright pretty girl, just a little bit more for me. I want you to sit on top of me, that’s it, I’ll help you get it in,” he said, helping her straddle him. Pidge groaned loud as the orbs shifted and she was panting as Lance helped her settle, guiding her as she sank down on his cock with a grateful moan.

 

“So perfect for me, look at you sitting so good. Mmm, lovely girl I can feel them shifting in you. Do you like it? Do you want to ride me now?”

 

“P-please,” Pidge whispered.

 

“That’s it, baby. You can be loud now. Take me the way you want it,” Lance said, dizzy with want. She felt fantastic over him, clenching hard and spasming already. “Oh, fuck Pidge that’s amazing,” he cried, throwing his head back, and gripping her hips as she practically bounced on him, taking him as hard and fast as her pleasure-weak legs could manage.

 

“P-please, Lance, harder,” she begged and Lance happily obliged, thrusting up into her. He only barely held off coming when she did, desperately counting backwards and trying to remember everything he knew about long division so he could help her ride through her high. Pidge slumped forward against, breathing hard.

 

“You didn’t come…?” she asked once she had her voice back.

 

Lance flipped her over and she landed with a startled (but decidedly pleased) yelp and he fumbled with her corset’s buckles as rapidly as he could, tugging it open as he straddled her. He took himself in one hand as he pulled off her blindfold. Pidge gazed up at him, looking thoroughly wrecked, but her eyes focused hungrily on his cock as he began to stroke.

 

“Watch me,” he commanded, as she was possibly planning to look away. In an embarrassingly few number of strokes he was spilling on her chest and belly, coming too hard to do more than brokenly moan her name. Lance collapsed beside her and they lay panting for a few moments before Lance let a very unsexy groan.

 

“Uggggh, I was going to take off your handcuffs before I came on you, sorry,” he said.

 

Pidge was silent for a moment before breaking out in a sharp bark of laughter, curling in on herself and holding her sides.

 

“What? What’s so funny??” Lance asked. “Was it not good? Did I do it wrong??”

 

Pidge wiped her eyes. “It was a fucking fantastic fuck, baby. I’m laughing that you’re frustrated about one tiny thing that happened. That was the most mind-blowing fuck of my life and I totally can’t handle any more of that kind of play for at least a month.”

 

Lance propped himself up and peered down at her with an excited and mischievous smile. “Oh yeah? You liked it? Does that mean you’ll be up for it again?”

 

“Yeah. In a _month_ ,” she emphasized with amusement. “Now, get these cuffs off me and please help me figure out how to take those balls out.”

 

“You have to jump up and down. I’m serious. Don’t stare at me like that. I’m serious.”

 

Pidge snickered again. “You’re ridiculous. Te amo,” she added shyly.

 

Lance squealed and tackled his girlfriend in a hug. “Te amo, Pidge. Te amo.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They have Ben Wa balls in space, right??? Lance is a resourceful boy. What do you expect from Lover boy Lance except all the right toys, I guess.
> 
> Yay for shameless Plance smut! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you feel like it. :)  
> www.tumblr.com/decidedlysarah


End file.
